Hellbent (On Hold)
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: "It takes courage to face your enemy, but even more to face your closest friend." A team up from PRiS to PRWF, excluding PRTF. WARNING: May contain language in certain chapters and certainly, character death, plus, violent scenes will increase as story progresses. Give this a chance, just read!
1. Prologue

**Me: This I think personally is my darkest fic. Just a little spoiler alert, I will kill off two known rangers. Don't hate me!**

* * *

Prologue: Kendrix' Final Diary Entry

Dear Diary,

This is the last entry I'm writing. My time being the "Ranger of the Good" is over. The evil deep within my Shadow Ranger Powers have grown powerful and I can no longer fight it. I can now see their is big difference between being evil and being controlled by evil.

My dear friends, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and my love, my precious Leo and of course, you Krone, all of you, if any of you guys find out that I'm the one causing the unforeseen destruction, do not and I repeat, _DO NOT_, hesitate in killing me. I deserve it, to die. Please understand this, I saw this coming and I always feared it would. It's too late to help me, there's nothing you can do. Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves and your safety.

Leo, I will always love you. I just wish this never happened. You'll always have a place in your heart. I'm _so_ sorry, it has to end this way, all of you. Goodbye my good friends.

Kendrix


	2. A Missing Friend

**Me: Here's the Legend:**

_**Bold/Underline/Italics/**= scene switch**_

**Bold= Flashbacks (if there are any, but just in case ^.^)**

_Italics= character'a thoughts/Communication via other source_

Underline= Character perspective switch

_(Note: The Ranger timeline is: Power Rangers in Space to Power Rangers Wild Force, but excluding Power Rangers Time Force [it wouldn't exactly make sense to send Knights to the Year 3000])_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Missing Friend

(**_*Scene switch: Living Quarters*_**/Leo's POV)

I jumped the couch, sitting next to Maya and Krone, the two ex-Yellow and Pink Galaxy Rangers. They were chatting away to each other, while my older brother Mike, the ex-Magna Defender was hanging out with Kai and Damon, ex-Blue and Green Galaxy Rangers. We all finally settled on Mirinoi, Maya's home planet. It's been a year now! Where did the time go!? Terra Venture City is complete and it's amazing.

The one person who I didn't see was Kendrix, the ex-Shadow Horse Galaxy Ranger. She helped in the construction of Terra Venture City and… she's the love of my life. She's one-of-a-kind, a real beauty scientist. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box.

I opened it, inside was a beautifully cut, Platinum-Sapphire ring, adorned in small Diamonds. Costed me a fortune but it was the ring that my eye in the Jewellers. The Sapphire matched her soft blue eyes. I stared at it intently, I was stuck in a trance, but I got busted by Maya. She never misses anything, especially when it comes to romantic subjects. She actually managed to get myself and Keni (her nickname) together when she shoved and locked us into a random closet. Not funny, Kendrix ended up ignoring Maya for days, so did I, but in the end, we finally forgave her.

"Leo, what's that?" I looked at her,

"I'm going to ask Kendrix the once-in-a-lifetime question. Maya, I'm going to propose to her.",

"**_OH MY GOD! LEO!_**" She squealed out of the top of her voice that it caught everyone's attention. They crowded me,

"**_What!?_**" They asked at once. I just smiled,

"I'm going to marry Kendrix." Mike's face lit up,

"Oh my God! Little bro, I'm so happy for you! When are you planning to propose to her?",

"_Yeah! When!_" Kai and Damon both asked eagerly,

"I'm going to take her out dinner in a little Italian Restaurant, then I'm gonna take her for a stroll down the park and that's when I'll ask the question, in front of the loch, under the moonlight.",

"_Aw_, can this get anymore cutesy and romantic!? Leo I never thought you'd be a romantic kinda' guy. A thing like that will bring young ladies head-over-heels!" Krone teased and I playfully pushed her off the couch. We all laughed our hearts out and she gave me a pissed off stare from the floor. I like Krone, but she told me she's going out with Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger and Andros' close friend, her older brother, the Red Astro Ranger. Maya then frowned, which always worries me,

"Speaking of that, where's Kendrix? I haven't seen her since this morning.",

"I heard her colleagues have seen her but suddenly, she just… went off the radar." Said Kai. My face fell, worry built up inside me. I closed the box,

"Are you guys telling me she's gone **_missing_**!?" I exclaimed,

"She disappeared yesterday morning Leo. Stanton told me and only me. I _wanted_ to tell but I didn't want to worry you all." Kai confessed.

"Wh- where could she have gone?" Everyone shook their heads. Tears began to build up in my eyes. Oh Kendrix where are you?

(**_*Scene switch: Temple of the Shadow Horse, Unknown Location*_**/Kendrix' POV)

I walked down the corridor of the temple. Only I'm allowed enter, no one else, I even forbade my friends from entry. I stopped in front of an altar, the altar dedicated to Equinox, known as the Dark Star or the Star of Death.

I don't know much of the legend behind him, there was a scroll or manuscript written about him but it was destroyed when he was banished to another world during the Great War against the very first Chosen Warriors. His army, the Shadow Knights were also destroyed and now, after centuries of waiting, he has chosen me to achieve what he couldn't.

I drew my Quasar Sabre, unlike the other's Quasar Sabres, which were Gold, Silver and adorned in Emeralds and not to forget, forged in light, mine was completely Black, a bit of Gold and Rubies dotted the hilt and forged in the opposite element of light. I placed it in the stone, which awakened the long forgotten Shadow Knights and quickly pulled the Sabre out. I turned to my soldiers. They were wearing pitch Black armour, so that's how they got the name: Shadow Knight. Various weapons were held on their waist and back, like Swords, Axes, Maces, Daggers, War-hammers, Great-swords, Battle-axes and Bows. Others then had Shields, others don't. They stood straight, waiting for their orders.

My Master gave me the order to annihilate the existing rangers, both on this Galaxy and Earth, in which case was the Astro Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Wild Force Rangers and especially the Galaxy Rangers. I questioned him about the Original Rangers, Zeo, Turbo and Time Force, but he told me don't bother with them. They're not worth the time. He wants me to avenge his banishment.

"I'm going to divide you into groups of twenty. I have a list of ranger teams, on behave of Equinox, to attack, not kill. Just yet. Attack the Astro Rangers, four you will find on Earth, they're not difficult to locate and two on KO-35. The Lightspeed Rangers are defending Mariner Bay, Wild Force protecting Turtle Cove and the last but not least, the Galaxy Rangers that Equinox holds a long, old grudge to," The Knights shifted uneasily, even after being for hundreds of years, they long remember them, "You'll find them here. Attack the people of Terra Venture City and the Village where the Quasar Sabres rest. Show no mercy, kill anyone who gets your way, but not the Rangers. _Understand_?" The Shadow Knights saluted in perfect sync,

"Yes Commander!" Equinox appointed that position, so I take the orders off him. He's still trapped in his dimension, but he is able to make contact through his statue that is carved out of stone. "Now move out Knights! Time is against us!" I ordered and in a dark light, they disappeared.

Now all I have to do is figure out how to free Equinox from his Prison Dimension.


End file.
